Motivos
by Dani Valdez
Summary: Hay muchos motivos para luchar. Lisa, Daphne y Theodore tienen cada uno los suyos. Esta historia participa en el reto Citas célebres del foro La Madriguera.


Motivos

Disclaimer: todo pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Esta historia participa en el reto Citas célebres del foro La Madriguera.

La probabilidad de perder en la lucha no debe disuadirnos de apoyar una causa que creemos que es justa.

Abraham Lincoln.

()()()()()()()()()

Duele, duele más que cualquier cosa que Lisa haya sentido antes. Se introduce en cada fibra de su cuerpo y la hace sentir como si mil cuchillos estuvieran clavándose en su piel. Lisa se esfuerza por no gritar. No quiere darle a su torturadora esa satisfacción.

Su torturadora es Daphne Greengrass y, ciertamente, está muy satisfecha. Daphne y su hermana han sido educadas en la supremacía de la sangre y aunque sus padres no son mortífagos, los señores Greengrass creen que el mantenerse neutrales es lo mejor hasta que termine la guerra, apoyan las ideas de Lord Voldemort. Sin embargo, la satisfacción de Daphne no se debe a estar torturando a una mestiza ni a haber impedido que esa chica liberara a unos alumnos castigados. Su satisfacción se debe a algo mucho más personal: Theodore Nott.

Theodore Nott ha creído siempre en la pureza de sangre. No obstante, nunca les ha dado demasiada importancia a los mestizos o a los hijos de muggles. Para él, son útiles y exterminarlos es una pérdida de tiempo. Eso es en lo único que piensa cuando conoce a Lisa Turpin, en que la chica es la mejor de la clase de runas y en que puede ayudarlo con la única asignatura que se le resiste. Al menos, eso es lo que en un principio pensaba.

Al principio, Lisa no sabía qué pensar de Theodore Nott. Era un chico demasiado callado, aunque, como decía Sue, tenía un aire atractivo. Ahora sigue sin saber qué pensar porque a pesar de haber pasado infinidad de tardes juntos Lisa cree que ella solo conoce una parte de él, que Theodore tiene una parte secreta que no le muestra a nadie, excepto quizás a esa chica que casi siempre está con él: Daphne Greengras.

Dapne sabe casi todo sobre Theo: sabe que no soporta a los hermanos Carrow, que no tiene ningún interés por obtener la marca tenebrosa y que de no haber existido Lisa Turpin él y ella llevarían años saliendo. No obstante, esa asquerosa mestiza existe y parece como si le hubiera dado una poción de amor a Theo.

Theo sabe que Lisa no le ha dado ninguna poción de amor, aunque a veces preferiría que así fuera porque entonces solo tendría que tomarse el antídoto, Daphne se lo prepararía encantada, y todos sus sentimientos por Lisa desaparecerían a la vez que todos los problemas que la Ravenclaw le está causando.

La varita de Daphne vuelve a alzarse y la maldición vuelve a escapar de sus labios. Lisa siente que va a morir pero continúa intentando no gritar. Mira a los ojos a esa Slytherin que se cree con el derecho de torturarla por haber ayudado a otros con el mayor desprecio que puede albergar en su interior pero su mirada parece divertir a la otra que aumenta la velocidad a la que las maldiciones salen de su boca. Lisa se comienza a preguntar si Greengrass no tendrá algo personal contra ella.

Daphne, a su vez, se pregunta si Turpin lo sabe, si sabe que ella está disfrutando de cada segundo y si será consciente de que todo esto es por Theo. Quiere pensar que sí. Necesita pensar que sí porque de esa manera quizá Turpin por fin se aleje y Theo se dé cuenta de que no vale nada en comparación con ella de una maldita vez.

Theo nunca ha tenido muy claro qué relación le une a Lisa o a Daphne. Realmente nunca ha entendido demasiado sobre relaciones. Sin embargo, sabe que Daphne es la elección correcta, la que su padre aprobaría, mientras que Lisa no lo es. Daphne es sangre limpia, hermosa, inteligente y correcta. Lisa es mestiza, tiene pecas por toda la cara y disfruta trabajando con sus manos; quiere ser sanadora y ayudar a la gente y lo cuenta con una mirada soñadora en sus grandes ojos. Dapne es la chica pragmática que nunca se preocupa demasiado y Lisa es la que siempre anda pensando en el futuro y en todas las posibilidades que encierra. Daphne solo se preocupa por ella misma y su posición. Lisa se preocupa por todos y su curiosidad acerca del mundo no tiene límites. Daphne es más parecida a él. Es la mujer que él necesita en su vida y Theo sabe que nunca debería dudarlo, que nunca lo habría dudado, de no haber conocido a Lisa.

El grito se escapa al fin de la garganta de Lisa. Daphne sonríe, pero la muchacha que se retuerce en el suelo no puede verlo. Ha cerrado los ojos en un intento de huir del dolor. Sabe que la Slytherin ha ganado, que ha conseguido humillarla, dominarla. Alecto Carrow la felicita con una voz cantarina y Lisa quiere golpearla para que se calle, pero sabe que hacerlo significará más dolor, así que solo se levanta ahora que se ve libre de la maldición.

Daphne Greengrass mira a su rival a los ojos sabiéndose vencedora. Sin embargo, en ellos no encuentra cobardía ni humillación, solo la misma mirada de desprecio y de fiera determinación. Daphne le devuelve una cargada de rabia pero la Ravenclaw se limita a salir del aula con paso firme.

Theodore la encuentra en el pasillo y quiere consolarla, pero Amicus Carrow está demasiado cerca y verlo con ella puede suponerle un problema así que la deja ahí, derramando las lágrimas que se ha negado a verter en la presencia de Daphne y Alecto. No obstante, Lisa lo mira y Theodore lo sabe. Va a seguir luchando, va a seguir colaborando con el ED. Theo la admira, admira esa capacidad de no rendirse aunque la lucha vaya a ser dura. La admira porque él no la tiene, él no está dispuesto a luchar cuando hay tantas posibilidades de perder. Se miran por unos segundos. No hace falta más tiempo para decírselo todo sin palabras. Lisa se aleja enjugándose las lágrimas. Dapne se acerca y Theo acepta la mano que ella le tiende para caminar juntos por los pasillos de Hogwarts.


End file.
